


Rescue

by frona



Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frona/pseuds/frona





	Rescue

　　

　　

　　

　　他窝在副驾驶座上，额头抵着车窗，身体在行车的些微颠簸中小幅地摇晃，像是已经陷入了熟睡。唐纳德·皮尔斯挪开视线，看回前方道路。路面反射着近午的热烈阳光，像是积着水。皮尔斯眯着眼睛，太阳镜外的世界像个猩红的地狱。

　　他饿了，身旁那个正在梦中漫步的家伙一定也饿了。但长路漫漫，两旁没有任何建筑物的影子。他又驶了将近十分钟才看到一块饱受风吹雨打的路牌，指向一个他从未听说过的小镇。别无他法，只得继续前行，顺便祈祷他们不会遇到什么野蛮的杀人狂或食人族。不过，皮尔斯想，有身旁这家伙在，应该没什么当受害者的机会，但万一他跟他们臭味相投怎么办？

　　那就只能自求多福了。他一边想，一边不情愿地踩下油门。他觉得口腔里有股挥之不去的苦涩感。

　　  
　　***

　　  
　　假如唐纳德·皮尔斯没有作出那个大胆到称得上找死的决定的话，事情一定会截然不同。他不必坐在一间简陋的乡村餐馆里，在吱嘎作响的木椅子上吃辛辣得要命的午餐，每吃一口，他都觉得它会要了他的命，或是以一种极为痛苦的方式摧毁他的肠胃。但比起辣味食物，更让皮尔斯担忧的是来自其他人的目光。餐厅里三三两两的食客包括工作人员，都毫不掩饰地盯着他们这两个外来者瞧。皮尔斯知道自己的金发和机械臂在他们看来“很不合常理”，但有必要这么赤裸裸地散布好奇和敌意吗？他又不打算在这里搞一场屠杀，有能力搞屠杀的家伙正坐在他身边专心吃饭呢——辣味好像影响不到他——他真想站起来，对所有人宣告他毫无恶意。可他一时忘了“恶意”的西班牙语怎么说。

　　这帮警惕的墨西哥人，终于在他们吃完东西，打算离开时，表现出了少许松懈。皮尔斯走到吧台旁，一边付钱，一边问老板附近哪儿有过夜的地方。吧台后那个满脸疮疤的家伙用不怀好意（在皮尔斯看来）的眼神审视着他，嘀哩咕噜地说了一串词。几秒沉默后，皮尔斯才在脑海中费劲地翻译出对方的话。他眯起眼睛，道了声谢。对方紧绷着的五官没有因此显露出半点放松。皮尔斯无奈地叹了声气，走到同行者身边，拍了一下他的肩膀。他们一同走出闷热的餐馆，踏进更热辣的盛夏阳光下。

　　  
　　***

 

　 24号实验体表现得格外温顺。

　　说实话，一开始带着他离开时，皮尔斯甚至记不起他的编号。他原以为实验体有个名字，但在脑海中搜寻许久未果后，皮尔斯才记起他们压根就没给他取名字。不像在他之前那批被悉心照料长大的崽子们，他是被临时创造出来应付战斗的，或许正是这原因使然，他只有编号，没有名字——假如莱斯还在世的话，或许会给他取个名字。长话短说，某个晦暗的清晨（昨天清晨），唐纳德·皮尔斯走进研究所，一路畅通地打开关着实验体的房间门锁，问实验体想不想走。于是，三十多个小时后，他们成了两个游荡在墨西哥中部乡村公路上的逃亡者。

　　皮尔斯不知道自己为什么要这么做。  
　　

　　***

　　  
　　餐馆老板指给他们的，是一栋扎在路边，毫不起眼的旧建筑，砖红色的外墙斑斑驳驳，几乎和后头的荒原融为了一体。有个戴着鸭舌帽的人坐在门廊上抽手卷烟，他们一走近，他就发了话，问他们是不是来住宿的。事情就这么简单，几句对话过后，他们就得到了一间房。给交到皮尔斯手中的，是一把被摸得很光滑的钥匙，不禁令皮尔斯怀疑起现在的年代来。旅馆陈旧的内饰更是加深了他的这一想法，踩上铺在楼梯上的褪色旧地毯时，他开始后悔起自己的决定，他不该多管闲事的，他不该强行扭转实验体的命运，说到底，实验体同他又有什么关系呢？他们甚至没说上过几句话。

　　他不知道实验体会不会说话，至少在他们相处的前三十多个小时，以及从前有过的短暂接触里，实验体从来没说过话。在皮尔斯的印象里，他要么沉默不语地独自待着，要么像头野兽一样作战，他是一台血腥的战争机器，把除莱斯以外的所有人都当作敌对目标。在昏暗的旅馆走廊里前行时，皮尔斯记起了自己第一次，以及在此之前最后一次见他时的场景。第一次，他被关在车后的笼子里，无论是他们对待他的方式，还是他表现出来的行为，都证明他是个毫无人类情感可言的造物，他是武器，是猎犬，但绝不是个人。他抓着笼门，警惕地盯着皮尔斯，从喉头挤出兽类的低吼声。最后一次，是在那场失败的行动过后，他们抬起奄奄一息的实验体，准备把他运送回研究所。那是在……一年多以前，他们管那叫“回收”，而不是救治。总而言之，在昨日清晨打开实验体的房门锁以前，他在皮尔斯的印象中，都不过是只凶猛的猎犬。但过去的三十多个小时里，他温顺地跟着皮尔斯，一言不发，也没有表现出任何攻击性。

　　房间在走廊深处，皮尔斯掏出钥匙，开了门。尽管早就对里头的景象不抱什么希望，在看到牢房般的狭窄房间时，他还是觉得失望透顶。就算只待短短半天，也足够令人感到压抑了。他想，他刚把研究所里最危险的实验体之一偷出来，又经历了一场令人精疲力尽的长途旅行，他就不能拥有一个稍微舒适点的休息处吗？非得如此吗？两张床，紧挨着两边墙壁，一张桌子，一张椅子，一个简陋的洗手间，就这样，他妈的连台电视机都没有。

　　但还能有什么办法？他暗骂着。全是自作自受。  
　　

　　***  
　　

　　过去一整年里，唐纳德·皮尔斯的境遇都不怎么乐观。他的掠夺者小队在那场任务过后分崩离析，后来又招募了一批新人，但事情的发展和皮尔斯预想中的不同。他，表面上还是这帮雇佣兵的老大，实际上却在不知不觉地被边缘化。就连那些原本跟在他身边的老兵，也有意无意地开始忽视他。时间照常流逝，有人顶替了桑德尔·莱斯的位置，有人顶替了队伍的空缺，总之，每个人都有事可做，只有他，时不时地，开始产生自己是局外人的想法。

　　实验计划照常运行。有一段时间，他们研究追踪者的尸体，后来据说又开始研究被回收的24号实验体，导致皮尔斯一度以为24在任务过后也死亡了，不久后却又听说了一些同24有关的事。有一回，他听到两个研究人员在谈论什么24号实验体的弱点和缺陷。还有一回，他听小队里的几名成员向其他人吹嘘他们前一天是怎么制服发狂的24号实验体的——他甚至不知道有这回事，真他妈操蛋！

　　他最后一次听到和24号实验体有关的消息，是在仅仅几天前。小队成员说，研究所里的那帮人打算摧毁24，他们不再需要他了，如今的他成了残次品，派不上任何用场了。

　　  
　　***

　　  
　　他的确是个危险隐患，皮尔斯想。尽管此刻的他正躺在床上安睡，神态平和，看上去没有半点恶意。但皮尔斯见过他杀人，知道他一旦发起狂来会有多危险。这就是他们打算摧毁他的原因？怕他管不住自己的情绪？可这不就是他们想要的么？他们想打造一条专属于他们的恶犬，他们成功了，如今却转头就打算杀了他。

　　他睡了一下午。黄昏时，皮尔斯摇醒他，要他准备上路，但他翻了个身，没搭理人。“你打算在这里再待一晚上？”皮尔斯问，“你不怕他们追上来？”没有回答。皮尔斯只得无奈地独自离开房间。他再次回到这天早些时他们去过的那家餐馆，买了点吃的（少放点辣椒！），在老板警觉的紧盯下离开，回到旅馆房间内，再次摇了摇24，让他起来吃饭。这回，实验体起来了，接过他手中的东西，一言不发地吃起来。皮尔斯走到床边，眺望着傍晚时分一片贫瘠的荒原景象，嚼着干巴巴的炸玉米，不知究竟该何去何从。

　　他想起金刚狼。洛根带着老家伙和23号逃亡的时候也是如此吗？他从没想过自己有一天也会落到这种境地，倒不是说他后悔自己对洛根的所作所为（或许有一点），只是觉得命运带有某种古怪的幽默感。但是，在内心深处，他知道，自己和洛根没有半点相像的地方。

　　他转过身，回到屋内。实验体正把装食物的纸盒扔到垃圾桶里——他把剩下的全吃完了。皮尔斯有点不满，但什么也没说，一声不吭地坐到另一张床上，开始脱鞋子，打算去洗澡。他低着头，解着鞋带，这时，从对面传来一道声音，让他的动作停滞住了。他抬起头，讶异地看向实验体，对方眉头紧皱地回瞪着他。他的第一反应是惊讶，惊讶于24也会说话，随即又怀疑起自己是不是听错了，说不定是辣椒搅混了他的思绪。最后，惊讶和疑虑让他开了口，磕磕碰碰地问出一声“什么？”。

　　“我不是金刚狼，”实验体愠怒地看着他。这回，皮尔斯能确定了，他清楚地看到实验体嘴唇的开合，但他不明白实验体说这句话的用意。他当然知道实验体不是金刚狼，他还没傻到这种地步。

　　“我知道你带我走的原因，”实验体继续说——他沉稳的声线再次让皮尔斯感到惊讶，这和他印象中的猎犬形象毫不搭边——“你喜欢金刚狼。”

　　后半句话像一颗微小的火星，在皮尔斯的心头陡然炸开，因实验体会说话而产生的惊讶感荡然无存了，他感觉心底有一股隐秘的火开始燃烧。他瞪视着实验体，强压住那股怒火，反驳说：“我不喜欢他。”

　　“你喜欢他，”实验体又重复了一次。

　　这回，话语彻底点燃了导火索，皮尔斯倏地站起来，在得以意识到之前，自己已经不受控制地朝实验体冲了过去。在狭窄的房间里，不过是一步之遥。他抓住实验体的肩膀，狠狠地将对方摁倒在床上。床铺呻吟着下陷，他掐着实验体的肩膀，挺起上身，俯视着身下这具正在喘气的躯体，过了许久才意识到自己的举动有多危险。

　　实验体可以像捏死一只蚂蚁那样轻易地杀了他，可以探出爪子，自下而上地捅穿他的身体。若有必要，实验体可以杀死这个小镇上的所有人，这儿没人是他的对手，枪火也没法击垮他。但他一反常态地没动手，他在皮尔斯身下，愤怒地喘着气，却没动手，甚至没亮出爪子。怒火渐渐消下去了，皮尔斯最后瞪了实验体一眼，翻身下床，光着脚走进了浴室。

　　  
　　***  
　　

　　金刚狼的死于皮尔斯而言就像场梦，此前和金刚狼的短暂接触，也像场梦，时间再往前推，他曾有过的对金刚狼的迷恋，也成了一场久远的梦。

　　梦和现实是不同的。  
　

　　***  
　

　　他被滴在自己脸颊上的水珠惊醒。迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛的第一刻，皮尔斯就清醒了过来，意识到天花板正在往下漏水（或血，关于杀人狂或食人族的猜测又一次在他脑海里一闪而过，不过，没有血腥味）。他的脸颊，以及旁边的枕头床单，都已经湿了一大片。老天啊，他不知道这种该死的干旱地区还会出现这种事！他恼火地坐起来，仰望上方。又一滴水珠往下坠落，砸在了他的肩头。

　　他很累。

　　他转向另一张床，俯下身，推了一把窝在床上的实验体。实验体闷哼一声，没动。皮尔斯更用力地推他，要他进去点。实验体抬头看了一眼，又不情愿地往里挪了挪，皮尔斯爬上床，又用手肘推了推他。他又动了动，但也没能拓出更大的空间来。床就这么大，他们只能紧挨着对方躺着。恼怒地屏息几秒后，为了不使对方误解，皮尔斯说了漏水的事。

　　旁边只传来一声低哑的哼哼声。皮尔斯叹了口气，闭上眼睛，试着最大限度地多睡上一会儿，以应付天明后的漫长旅途。但片刻后，身旁又传来了声音，这回是个问句。实验体问皮尔斯为什么要帮他。

　　为什么？皮尔斯思索着答案。很难解释清楚，或许没有答案，他做了，就是这么回事，冲动的举动不需要理由。于是，他烦躁地翻了个身，说：“以后再告诉你。”

　　周围有一瞬间静得可怕，连原本肆虐在窗外的风也暂时止息了。最后，身旁又传来一个闷闷的声音，说：“我不是金刚狼。”

　　“闭嘴睡觉！”  
　

　　***  
　　

　　他当然不是金刚狼。

　　这或许就是他们决心摧毁他的原因，因为他明白了这一点。

　　他开始有了独立思考的能力。

　　或许这也正是皮尔斯带他离开的原因。

　　因为他不是金刚狼。

　　

　　END

　　

 

　　  
　　番外：

　　小镇上真的有杀人狂。

　　他们最后浑身是血地继续上路。

　　血不是他们俩的。

　　END


End file.
